Forgotten
by Sesshothepup
Summary: For any people who read Sessho's Past, this takes during the same time as the show. Inuko come's back in time, and has to help out the group. But ho wlong does she have to stay? Only time and your comments will tell.
1. Default Chapter

**The Forgotten**

**Inuyasha POV**

I walked forward beaten and brusied. _'Oh man is kagome going to be mad at me. I had promised not to fight today. But why had I promised that again.'_My head hurt to think. I looked down at Tetsuagia.(A\N sorry, I am a bad speller when it comes to moderately long words.) It had almost broking in combat again. I looked up and saw the village. _'Almost home. Wait, that is not my home. I don't know where my home is. I will have to think on that later._' "INUYASHA!" I almost made it without getting yelled at by her today also. "Yes Kagome. What do you need?" I met her eyes. You could almost see fire dancing on them. My hair felt like it was about to catch on fire. " YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NOT FIGHT ON MY BIRTHDAY! HOW COULD YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE?" My ears drooped. "I'm sorry Kagome, but it wasn't my..." I stopped when I smelt something close to salt. Were those tears? " Kagome, are you alright?" " No, I'm not alright with one of my best friends forgetting my birthday and breaking the only promise that he ever made to me. Inuyasha, Si..." "No, I didn't mean to, but Sesshomaru goaded me into it. Honestly. I would never porposefully forget your birthday. You have to believe me." "Fine, one more chance, but if you mess up one more time i'm going to say it." "Thank you, Kagome."_ Dumb wench. You won't get that chance to say sit. Although I do owe her for being nice. Then again, I know she's not a wench. What am I talking about! She's always been that way towards me. No she hasn't, and I know it._ It was a familiar argument that I had with my self. Oh well, I was going to have to tell her how I felt at some point.

**Kagome's POV**

_How could he forget my one good day a year. I love him, but how could he do this to me? I have to tell him how I feel. But I know he's going to say he hates me. I just know it. But then I have never tried, so I don't know that._ Dang it. I was going to have to settle that argument at some point. At least he didn't call me a wench this time. But maybe I did go to hard on him. I know he didn't mean it. I should go over there and apologize to him. I got up and walked over to him. "Inuyasha, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I did earlyer. It was entirely rude. I didn't even listen to your side off the story. If you want to talk about it, then I will listen this time." There was no answer. I turned and saw him sleeping in his favorite tree. He looked so peaceful. _And don't forget cute._ There I went again. Guess I will have to talk to him tomarrow. I walked back to my room. I opened the door to see Miroku about to open my drawers. "STUPID PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" As soon as he did, I shut and locked the door. It took me 5 minutes to make sure that he didn't take anything. Everything is in it's place. I cast a spell on my door to make sure that no one could get in without my permission._I'm going to have to do something to him. He has to learn not to do that kind of stuff. Wait, I could say that Inuyasha too. Look at that. I can say something that will apply to both of them._

---------------------------------

So how did you like my first chappie? I will post next the chappie next week. Review, Arigato.


	2. Revalations

**What was that?**

**Kagome's POV**

"Sango, have you seen Miroku today?" I asked. "Why? Starting to like him or something?" She said evily. "What? I just asked because he was about to go through my drawers." I said with hatred and embaresment. "Did he take anything?" "No. I made sure he didn't right after I kicked him out." I murmered. "Good. I would have killed him if he had." Sango said with white fire dancing on her eyes. "Don't worry Sango. I would have killed him myself. Alright, I better leave now. If you see Inuyasha tell him I went back to my time for ramen and other stuff." She nodded and I turned to leave but I had hardly taken a step towards the well when Inuyasha stepped out in front of me. "Just where do you think your going?" He said with a look like hell would freeze over before he let me out of his sight. "Well, do you want eat ramen? Because I'm almost out of it." I stated matching his look. "Yes, but I'm not letting you go there alone. Something is not right around here and I don't want to see you hurt."_ Ok, He just went from being an ass to being nice and caring. At least it's an improvment._ "All right. If you want to come, you have to pack what you want." I said hoping that he would pack something and give me a chance to get away. "I don't need to pack." He said rudely.. "All right, if your ready then lets go." I picked up my arrows and quiver, we started walking towards the forest. As soon as the others were out of earshot Inuyasha stopped and turned towards me. "Kagome, the reason I said what I did earlyer was because I really don't want to see you hurt because then you would have to go back to your time, and I would'nt be able to see you." He, staring into my eyes. "Inuyasha, does this mean what I think it does?" I asked staring back. This is it! "What are you thinking?" He said with an odd look in his eyes. _Looks like I will have to talk first._ "Inuyasha, I love you." I replied, talking to the ground. He looked at me with a caring gaze. "I love you too." He said, looking me in the face. "But let's not tell Miroku that we love each other. He would not stop bugging me to talk about what we do." Suddenly there was a large crack somewhere off to the right. "What was that?" I asked as steady as possible. "Run!" Inuyasha whispered. "Not without you. I love you, and I am not leaveing you to fight alone. Besides that, Tetsaugia won't transform unless it is protecting a human." Right after I said that an arrow flew into the tree next to my head._ Fine, you want to play that way, let's play._ I picked up a arrow from my quiver, and Fired it at the spot where the first one had come from. I was rewarded with a grunt. "I think I got it." The words were hardly out of my lips when the tree that had been next to my head started to fall over. "INUYASHA!" I couldn't help but yell. He turned, but by then the tree had started to fall the other way. "We're safe." I said happily. "Stop fighting from the shadows and step into the light, or you will never get the honor for winning or losing." Though it took a bit for the demon to obey Inuyasha's orders, when he did I felt sick It was...

---------------------------------------:)

I know, it's an evil cliffy. But you have to understand, I have never done one that big before. And if any of you have a problem with that... Drives up in Bradley Assualt Vheicle, and picks up a M4 Carbine Any body got a problem with that. Hears tanks running over cars Crap! I think they want their car back. Gets out and runs away with gun in hand


	3. What do you want?

**What do you want?**

**Inuyasha POV**

"What do you want, Naraku? I doubt you came for a friendly chat." I said with death in my voice. "Actually, I came by to see whether you have marked her yet." He said sarcasticly. "How did you know we going to be here?" Kagome asked with an arrow pointed at his heart. "I knew you were going to be here, because I have figured out how you dissapear from this area without slowly fading off, or dieing. You use the well in the Inuyasha forest." You could have carved Kagome in stone. She did not give him any signs that he was right. _Good job Kagome._ "And where did you here this rumor from?" I said with laughter in my voice as if I was addressing the village idiot. "Rumor? What ever do you mean? I have seen this myself." He said with a sneer. "Then you would have tried it your self." I said, getting ready to spring a trap. "Yes I did." He stated with a sudden lack of confidence. "Did it 'Teleport' you to another era?" I asked with a wondering frown on my face. "No, but how else would her energy dissapear without warning?" He said as if he were the boy who cried wolf, and this time there actually wolves there. "Maybe you just temporairily get used to it, and you forget where it was." Said Kagome. "You know, she could be right, Naraku. If I were you, I would go off and contimplate whether this is correct." I said smoothly. _And then I don't have to fight you right now. _"Yeah, but your not me, and your not going to get away from me that easily. Either we fight now, or I fight your compainions back at the village." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. "You son of a..." She never fineshed the statement, because at that moment she leased her arrow. Naraku never had a chance to move. The arrow caught him in the Heart. A look of pain crossed his face, and he fell down, and did not move. "Is he dead?" She asked with a look that, under any other terms, I would have laughed at. "He should be. I mean you shot him in the heart. But if you think he's still alive, I could always check." I said with a goading grin on my face. "No, I killed him, and I will make sure he's dead." Kagome notched another arrow and shot him in the head. "If he was not dead then, he is now. But you could always check if you want." She said with a grin that matched my own. "You know what, I will." I said, taking her off guard. She looked mad that I had tricked her. I chuckled at her as I walked over to his dead body. "Damn. This was just another puppet. DAMN!" I shouted. I looked over at Kagome. "Why are you crying?" I pondered out loud. "Because I just want this whole thing to be over." I was heart struck. "Do you mean with Naraku, or every thing?" I said shakeliy. "Naraku. I hate him. He has wrecked my life, hurt my friends, and made my stay here a longer one every time I leave and come back. I just want him dead." She said, falling to her knee's. "Kagome, it will be over soon. Trust me. If you want to go home, then I will take you there. When you are home, you can decide whether or not you want to come back with me." I said in a comforting tone. _But if she leaves, but doesn't want to come back, I won't be returning either._ I knew this was true. "Alright. Let's just get there as soon as possible." She said with absolute sincerity. "Agreed. Hop on. We'll get there faster." I said in a soothing voice. As soon as she obliged, I took off running at a comfortable pace. We got there in less then half the normal time. "You first, Kagome." I ordered. "No. We have to go at the same time. I am not risking something happning to you, and your not able to come through. On three." "One. Two. Three." We said and jumped at the same time. The familier blue light surrounded us. In moments we were at her time. "Ok. Let's get out of this hole." That soon done, we tried to get out the front door, but for some reason it was locked. Kagome looked at me with fear in her eyes. "What are we going to do?" She asked with fear in her voice.

--------------------------------------------

Another evil cliffy. I know I should stop, but they are addicting. I will try not to make the next one a cliffy. Arigato


	4. Author's note

**Decision's Decision's**

**Grampa's POV**

Crash! The door to the well flew off. "Inuyasha! If my grampa finds out..." She stopped when Inuyasha walked over, picked it up, and placed it back on the sliders. "It still works Kagome. Your grampa will never know." Little did they know, I had watched the whole thing, through the second story window facing the shrine."Hm, maybe I should start to trust Inuyasha more. I mean, he has kept her alive this long. Maybe I should..." I was mumbling to myself. "Come on, Inuyasha. We might want to get inside before it starts to rain." Kagome was saying. _Time to go down and see how their doing. _I walked down the stairs as they walked into the house. "Hi Kagome. What do you need?" I called out in her genearal direction. "Some food, maybe a bath, some blankets, and Inuyasha and I need to talk about something." She said, her voice cracking the whole time. "You all right?" I asked, worriedly. "Yeah. Don't worry about it."She called, walking to her room. "Ok, if your sure." I mumbled. Inuyasha, having not picked up the signal, was still standing in the living room. "Inyasha, she wants you to go up there also." I informed him. "Oh." He said. He had only been upstairs once, and he got in trouble that time. As he walked off, I had a feeling that something big was about to happen. But as to what that was, I couldn't guess.

**Inuyasha POV**

If she was allowing me to come upstairs, maybe she had planned not to go back. I put my ear to the door before entering. There was no sound inside, so I figured that it would be alright to go inside. As soon opened the door and said "Kagome? Are you alright?" That was when I smelt the tears. "Yeah. I just need a shower." She said as shakily as ever. "You know I hate it when you cry." I said as I walked up and put my arms around her. She stopped, but the smell didn't go away. I ignored it by smelling her hair. "Come on. You should probaly take a shower." She was saying. "Talking to yourself again?" I asked hopefully. "No, you need one more than I do. I actually wash everyday in the hot spring." She said with a smile. "I can wash myself. I don't need any help." I said quickly. "I'm not going to be washing you. I'm going to be washing myself at the same time." She said with an evil grin.(A/N No, this is not going to turn out the way you are thinking. But I might write up another copy of this for .I'm not sure yet.) "Alright. If that's what you want to do." I said, feeling my face go red. "Let's go." she said, blushing herself. "Unless your unsure of this." I said, trying to keep the hopefullness out of my voice. "Nice try, Inuyasha. Come on." _Dang. Now we have to do this._ By now we were in the shower. She turned the water on. "OW! Hot!" I yelped. "Sorry. Forgot how hot the water is at first." She turned another nob, and the temperature evened out. "Thanks." I said, not stopping the sound of the pain in my voice. Soon we were both done, so we got out. I dressed quickly and was about to leave to give her privacy, when she said "Stay. You don't have to leave" with complete sincerity. As soon as she was dressed, I carried her back to her room. "Look at the clock." She said with a bit of anxiety in her voice. "Don't worry. You don't have to go to school tomorrow." Her mom said, walking past the room without breaking step. "Phew." Kagome said. "Get some sleep." I said. As soon as her head hit the pillows, she fell asleep. I watched her sleep for awhile. _She looks so beautiful and peaceful like that._ I watched her for a while, then fell asleep. Though I usually woke with the sun, this time I didn't wake until the day was half over. "Inuyasha, we should probaly head back now. We have been here almost a whole day." Kagome said with a tear in her eye. "You're worried about Sango." It wasn't a question. "Uh-huh." She said. "Alright. Let's get the food, and get back." I said rolling out of the bed. When she opened the cupboard to get the ramen, I was Amazed at all the different flavors. "Don't get any ideas." She said with a touch of happiness. "That hurts." I said with a bit of humor. "Oh, I am sorry." She said in the same voice. "Fine." I said with mock anger. By now she had gotten all the ramen she could hold in the bag. "Let's go, Inuyasha."

-------------------------------------

Not a cliffy. sorry it took me so long to get back. I had to go to summer school, and I could get to writting for awhile.


	5. The spell

**Kagome P.O.V**

As we got out of the house, Inuyasha seemed to get a bit happier. _He must not like being inside that much._ By the time I was done with this thought, we were at the well house. He opened the doors, and we jumped into the well holding hands. As we were getting out of the well, I knew that something was wrong. "Where are the others? They should be here to greet us." I said, already thinking of Naraku's threat. "Inuyasha, we need to hurry back." I had hardly said this, then he had picked me up and started running for the village. As soon as we had cleared the forest, we could see smoke coming out of the huts. _They have to be alright. I am going to hurt myself if he attacked them. It's all my fault._ _If I hadn't angered him, they would still be safe._ We made it back to Mistress Keade's hut. We walked in, and she walked over to us and said "Naraku came here. I don't know what happened to Mistress Sango and Miroku." I fell to my knees and started to cry. Inuyasha walked out and jumped into his favorite tree. As soon as I was able, I walked out and climbed the tree and right into inuyasha's arms. The first thing that he said was "We will get them back. Don't cry." I must have forgotten to wipe my face. He did it for me.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

How dare naraku come here and attacked these good people! Kagome looked into my face and said with a sad look "I know that we will. But I am scared for Sango." She was about to start crying again. "Please don't cry. I don't want you to. I promise that we will get them back." She seemed to stop for a bit, but I didn't know how long that was going to last. I had to get into a good mood, but I didn't know how to do it. At least, not the way that Sango did. I did the only thing that I could think of. I kissed her, and at first I thought that she was going to be mad. But then she started to kiss me back, and I started to feel like I wasn't takeing advantage of her. By the time we broke apart, I was gasping for breath. I looked over at her, and saw that she was too. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first." As soon as she got her breath, she looked over at me and said in a sincere voice "I think it is a good thing that you didn't. I might not have said that you had permission." Now that she was in a good mood, I thought it was time. "Is there a spell that you can cast that would get us help of any kind?" "Maybe. I would have to talk to Keade about it, but their is one that I know of." She said, getting a little bit sad again. She fell asleep soon after that, so I was kinda stuck there. I didn't mind much, though. I was happy that she was that close to me. I tied to go to sleep too, but couldn't. So I just sat there for the whole time that she was asleep memorizing the smell of her hair. She woke up, and we went into Keade's hut. "Inuyasha, we need to talk abotu this in privete." I walked out in a bit of a huff. I jumped back into my tree. Kagome came out in 10 minutes. She looked directly up, and found me in seconds. "Inuyasha. You can come in now." I jumped out of tree and landed right next to her. "Come on." She said, already turning around. By the time I took my first step, she was already back inside. By the time I made it inside, they had already started to cast the spell. I could aready tell that I was supposed to take a drink of the liquid that was placed at the front of the room. The only problem was that something was holding me back. I was barely moving forward. Sudden'y the spell seemed to loosen, and I was moving at half of my normal walking speed. I tried to run, and started to move at the full walking speed. I was halfway across the room, when the spell tightened and was harder then it was before. It didn't even feel like I was moving anymore. _The room looks alot bigger then it normally does. _I was 2/3 across it and The spell loosened up again. I could walk at normal speed, but I was getting very tired. I couldn't walk as fast as possible. I knew that the spell was about to tighten again, so I started to run, and made it to the potion. I lifted it up to my lips, but before I could start to drink, the spell tightened once again. I wasn't moveing at all. Or so it seemed. I could feel the liquid of the potion start to rise on my lips. In what felt like 5 minutes, but must have been about 30 seconds, I felt the potion run down my throat, and and I felt the spell wear off, and I fineshed off the potion. "You did well, Inuyasha. It is a good thing that you didn't drink this potion back here, or you would have died." I looked back to where she was pointing, and I saw the potion back there. "I hadn't even noticed it was there. How long till the spell works?" I said, Barely stopping a yawn. "Anywhere from 5 hours to 5 days." Said Kagome.

"Alright. I need to go to sleep for a while. Night." I didn't even wait for them to answer. I was already in my favorite spot on the tree, when Kagome came outside. She saw me, and instead of going back inside, she climbed the tree again. I would've fallen asleep, but I knew that I had to help her up. As soon as I helped her into my lap, she fell asleep. I went to sleep a little bit after that, but not before makeing sure that she wouldn't fall.

--------------------------------------------

How did you like the 5th chapter? Arigato


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome P.O.V**

When I woke in the, I was in Inuyasha's lap, and he had his arms around my waist, makeing sure that I wouldn't fall out of the tree. _Thank you, Inuyasha. What would I do without you? _I moved my hands so that I break his hold, and get out of the tree. "Morning, sleepyhead." He said, and jumped out of the tree, with me in his arms. Next thing I knew, he started to sniff the air. He turned me around. "When is the next group of travelers comeing through?" He asked, kinda of sternly. "Not for another week at least, why? What do you smell?" I replied, a look of distress crossing his face. "There is something around here. I want you to keep your bow on you at all times." He stated. I walked inside to get it and screamed. Inuyasha came running. Keade said. "This is the help that we requested." I knew that she was right, or else she would be dead by now. I bowed and murmered "What is your name?" She looked up, and said "Inuko." "Well, Inuko, I hope that you can look after yourself, because I am not going to look after you during a fight." Inuyasha said with a slight sneer on his face. "Don't worry about me. Just watch yourself, and focus on how many more you are going to kill." She spoke fire dancing on her eyes. Before it could erupt into a full-fledged fight, Lady Keade stood up and said "I had forgotten! I need to get some herbs for a plague that is going through another town. Inuko, would you come with me and help me gather them?" Inuyasha was getting mad that he couldn't get a fight. "Yes Keade. I will help you gather the nessecary herbs." Inuko said with as much emotion as a rock could. As soon as they left, I walked over and Inuyasha put his hands around my waist. "Does she really think that she can walk in here and start picking fights?" He said, still getting angrier. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Calm down, Inuyasha. Why does she bother you so much?" He was startled by the kiss, and he couldn't talk staight. When he could, he said "I dont know. There is something about her." "I know what you mean. She seems familiar, but I've never seen her before. Have you?" I said, couriesly. "No, never. But she is familiar. But I want to know how she is in a fight. I doubt that we will need it, but you never know." He said strangely. He walked off not long after that.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

I had to follow her. _She is too familiar, but I have never seen her before. There is Lady Keade. Inuko must be nearby. There is that smell again..._ "Hello Inuyasha. I'm not so easy to sneak up on. Now what do you want?" How did she do that? I quickly spun around, and there she was, all smiles. "Where did you come from, and who the hell are you?" I asked, getting angry again. "Now would'nt you like to know where I'm from, but I already told you who I am. I know that the real reason you came here was to fight me, but I would rather not at this moment, for we are on a sacred field. Maybe I will when I get back to town. But first, the herbs I came for." She said, turning away. "Fine. When you get back to town, we will talk more. I have no wish to fight you at this moment." I walked back to town, knowing that it would be hours before she found the herbs she was looking for. Though the herbs were basic, and easy for him to find, she would have no prior experience with herbs. About five minutes after I walked into the hut, I heard the flaps open. "Lady Keade, Did you leave Inuko out there on her own to find the herbs?" I said, and turned around, and got angry at myself when it was Inuko standing there. "Inuyasha, I am not as helpless as I look. I know the basic herbs like anyother Hanyou does." "I did not mean to imply anything, idiot. Not every hanyou knows their herbs." I said smugly. "What makes you think that..." "Quiet, I smell Naraku. It seems he wants to see you fight as much as I do.


End file.
